


Canción Animal

by Tostada Supersonica (DinosaurioVolador)



Series: Apocalipshit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kill me plz, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Sorry Not Sorry, Tails, Weed, aguante el paco vieja, bamf Ushijima, cumbia villera, hinata is firefighter, kageyama is an archer, kenma has gun named takara, malas referencias a canciones en español, now it's just kind of weird and fun..., proximamente en inglish, this was supose to be sad, y mas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/Tostada%20Supersonica
Summary: Es el fin del mundo. La biología sólo lo complica más.o de cómo Hinata Shouyou esta seguro que los demonios-caníbales-carroñeros dominaron el mundo...





	1. Cap 1

**Author's Note:**

> si estan interesados en esto, sólo queremos que sepan que empezó como un proyecto serio...  
> terminó siendo esto...  
> Una aclaración: como que mezclamos arboles genealogicos para que fuera más divertido. Por ejemplo: Taketora, Kyoutani, Saeko y Tanaka son cuatrillizos (que todos tienen la misma cara (?) ) y mas.   
> Perdon estabamos ebrias muy ebrias, pero tenemos un blog con los arboles genealogicos (? :  
> http://tostadasupersonica.blogspot.es

Acto primero: que vengan los bomberos

Hinata Shouyou estaba por entrar a su primer servicio cuando todo empezó.  El sargento le enseñaba la forma adecuada de colocarse el traje, iban por la mascarilla cuando el teléfono sonó, de reojo percibió como el bombero más cercano atendía a la llamada e inmediatamente disparaba la alarma. El bombero se acercó a ellos, más desesperado en hablar con el sargento que con el pequeño omega que intentaba que sus esponjosas orejas se acomodaran al casco. Shouyou no había entendido, ni prestado mucha atención, pero a grandes rasgos se notaba que la circunstancia parecía sobrepasar a su compañero y al sargento. Abrió la boca tratando de ser partícipe de la conversación,  pero el sargento se adelanto:

—Nezumi, reúne a todos los del cuartel y vengan conmigo. —Luego, antes de que Nezumi pudiese retirarse para cumplir la orden, volteó hacia el pelirrojo. —Shouyou tu también vas. —Sentenció y termino de ajustarle el casco.

El pelirrojo asintió un poco asustado, era su primer servicio de entrenamiento y por lo visto había ocurrido algo grave. Corrió tanto como se lo permitió su traje. Mientras se colgaba de uno de los extremos de la autobomba se aseguro de no pisarse la cola y pegarla lo más que pudiera a sus piernas. Tenía miedo y ganas de vomitar, pero también de ayudar a todas esas pobres personas accidentadas.

— ¿Sabes qué es? —Preguntó otro de los reclutas en entrenamiento a la par que se subía al camión. 

El omega asintió y el casco oscilo hacia delante, se lo acomodo torpemente.

—Parece que es un súper accidente en el puente. —Respondió tan firme como pudo.

Su compañero asintió y también acomodo su cola, preocupado porque nadie la pisara. Aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, Taro era un alfa, las colas de los alfas eran mucho más cortas que las de cualquier omega y sobretodo de un omega tan pequeño como lo era Shouyou, a quien sus orejas y cola lo hacían resaltar.

Todo el paseo en la autobomba lo hizo con los ojos cerrados.

Acto segundo: tuve que quemar

Cuando Shouyou abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fueron las siluetas de dos alfas recortados contra una columna de humo en la distancia. Atontado se incorporo. La cabeza le dolía, y cuando se llevo una mano a ella se dio cuenta que aun tenía el casco de bombero donde el sargento lo había colocado aquella mañana. Comprobó que su cola estuviera en su lugar, lucia gris y sucia, con los pelos de la punta un poco chamuscados, pero bien de todas formas.

Contemplo el humo, los autos volcados, la pila de escombros sobre la que estaba tendido. No podía recordar como las cosas se habían tornado así, todo lo que tenía eran flashes de humo, una imagen difusa de una de las autobombas desviándose del camino y estrellándose contra un camión. Trató de incorporarse, para su sorpresa lo consiguió al primer intento. El cuerpo le dolía tanto como si él hubiese sido el que se había estrellado contra un camión. Trató, por costumbre, olisquear el aire: no pudo hacerlo, la mascarilla de gas no le dejo oler nada. Por un segundo, pensó en arrancársela de la cara y arrojarla lejos, para así poder olfatear el aire en busca de tanta información como quisiera.

Las dos figuras se estaban acercando. Caminaban raro, como si les costara, Shouyou pensó que estarían tan heridos como él; después notó como los dos alfas olisqueaban el aire y se lanzaban a la carrera.  Salieron del humo y Shouyou los vio con claridad y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.

Acto tercero: apocalipsis zombie

Tres días después, cuando Shouyou se volvió a cruzar con unos alfas ya estaba preparado. Tomó la manguera, apunto y disparó un chorro de agua con la autobomba; había comenzado a formar una sonrisa victoriosa, cuando una flecha se clavó a unos centímetros de su cara.

—No te muevas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como uno de los alfas lo apuntaba con un arco y flecha listos para disparar; a Shouyou, no le importó demasiado.

Antes de que alguno de los ellos pudiese hacer nada, el pelirrojo se había lanzado contra el más alto de los dos. Cayó con todo su peso sobre él, tumbándolo, llevo sus manos al cuello y comenzó a apretar con fuerza. El otro alfa se arrojó contra Shouyou, encajándole un puñetazo en la máscara; el omega logró patearlo con fuerza en la cintura, sin embargo cuando dio la vuelta en el piso, para alejarse arrastrándose, el jodido alfa tiró de su cola, inmovilizándolo.

Se quedó quieto contra su voluntad, las colas eran una parte muy importante en la anatomía de un omega, que alguien viniera y tirara de ella como si fuese una correa, lo había doblado del dolor. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer lo más quieto que pudiese para que no lo siguieran hiriendo. Shouyou siempre había odiado lo grande y llamativa que era su estúpida cola, esta era una razón.

— ¡Suelta la cola! ¡Suéltala, por favor! —Sollozó esforzándose por hablar.

—¡No lo sueltes esta rabioso! —Chilló el alfa que había tratado de matar.

Su captor los miro a los dos, escéptico. Más no aflojó su agarre. Shouyou reprimió otro sollozo.

—No voy a soltarle la cola, trato de matarte. —Señaló como si fuera súper lógico.

— ¡Es que ustedes están rabiosos! —Se defendió el pelirrojo.

El otro alfa se acercó a ellos, se estaba frotando el cuello, adolorido. Desde su posición, Shouyou no podía ver bien que gesto tenía, esperaba que fuera uno de piedad.

—Si estuviéramos rabiosos no tendríamos esta conversación contigo. —Pero a pesar de presentar ese argumento su cola seguía igual.

—Lo mismo digo. —Susurró, ya resignado el omega.

Esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas para ser libre. Ni bien se supo liberado, se alejó tan rápido como pudo de los alfas y se ocultó tras una pila de escombros. Los alfas sólo se miraron entre ellos divertidos.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaste? —Preguntó curioso el más alto.

El omega asomó la cabeza de su escondite, dándole una mirada incrédula, el otro alfa también tenía la misma mirada.

—Estamos en el medio del fin del mundo, por lo que sé podrías ser un zombie.

—Te dije que era un apocalipsis zombie. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el alfa captura colas.

—No son zombies, es rabia. —el más alto de los dos, arrugo la nariz, enfadado.

—Seguro ni siquiera sabes qué es la rabia.

—Sí que se. —el más bajito alzó una ceja—es una enfermedad.

—Que afecta a los animales. —Shouyou se asomó un poco mas de detrás del escombro. ¿en serio estaban teniendo esa discusión en ese momento? Además era obvio que no eran ni zombies ni rabia, seguro una secta satánica había desatado una enfermedad bíblica o una mierda así; Shouyou había llegado a esa conclusión después de ver cinco temporadas de Supernatural.

—¡Sí, pero se puede contagiar a los humanos!

—¿ah si? ¿y cómo se contagia?

El otro alfa pareció un poco descolocado, seguro no había pensado tan a fondo su argumento.

—…por…aire.

Su interlocutor entrecerró los ojos.

—se puede contagiar, pero no por vía respiratoria…

—Yo creo que es una enfermedad bíblica.

Los alfas se giraron a mirarlo al instante. ¿Por qué había decidido salir de su escondite?

—Es lo más estúpido que escuche en mucho tiempo.

— ¿No estabas intentando matarnos hace cinco minutos?

El omega estuvo a punto de volver a su escondite, en cambio todo lo que hizo fue bajar las orejas un poco apenado. Los tres se apreciaron en silencio, incómodos. El primero en hablar fue el alfa tira colas, quien se colgó el arco en la espalda y suspiro. Era apenas más alto que él, tenía el cabello teñido, pero las raíces habían comenzado a crecer y tenían un color más oscuro. Las orejas, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas, tenían el mismo color que las raíces, si alguna vez habían estado teñidas no había rastro de ello.

—Mi nombre es Kenma, el es Tobio.

Tobio era un alfa alto de aspecto serio, llevaba el cabello más corto y una cara que intimidaba mucho más que su compañero, él también tenía un arco, flechas y el traje típico de arquero; por lo visto la pesadilla para ellos había empezado en medio de un entrenamiento o algo así.

Shouyou los miró con atención, consciente de que él también debía verse raro con su traje de bombero todo andrajoso y sucio. Sonrió nervioso, ellos eran las primeras personas cuerdas que veía en largo rato.

—Soy Shouyou.

Así fue como comenzó su lucha por sobrevivir.

Acto cuarto: Hay que apurarse

— ¿Fuiste a tu casa? —Pregunto Tobio, sentándose en el asiento de acompañante de la autobomba.

Shouyou lo observó por arriba del mapa de la ciudad que tenia desplegado sobre el regazo. Incómodo, balanceó un poco su cola. Era claro que el alfa lo había preguntado sin ser consciente de lo que implicaba la pregunta, “¿comprobaste qué tan muerta esta tu familia?” Suspiró.

—Fue lo segundo que hice.

Tobio movió las orejas extrañado.

—¿Qué fue lo primero? —Investigó.

—Aprender a manejar la autobomba.

—¿Qué clase de bombero no sabe manejar una autobomba? —Se burló el más alto.

Hinata echó las orejas para atrás y ahogo un siseo.

—Estaba en entrenamiento. —Señaló avergonzado.

Silencio incómodo.

—¿Quieren que maneje yo la autobomba? —Preguntó desde un par de metros Kenma que miraba muy interesado el contenido de su mochila.

Antes de que Tobio pudiera responder, el omega exclamó claramente ofendido:

— ¡Es mi autobomba!

El alfa más alto negó con la cabeza, preocupado por su seguridad.

—Apenas debes llegar a los pedales.

— ¡Por lo menos no soy un alfa estúpido!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un alfa?

—Nada, lo malo es que eres estúpido.

Tobio gruñó indignado, desde afuera les llegó la risa ahogada de Kenma. Shouyou sonrió, por un momento casi había olvidado lo que era estar acompañado de personas no rabiosas, aunque se tratasen de dos alfas uno muy silencioso y el otro muy tonto.

— ¿Tú y tu hermano fueron a su casa? —Indagó Shouyou guardando el mapa, del cual no había entendido mucho si debía ser sincero.

Tobio le sonrió divertido.

—Kenma no es mi hermano. Es mi amigo. —Respondió el alfa mirando por la ventana al nombrado, que tallaba más flechas para su carcaj.

— ¿N0? Pero visten iguales y los dos son alfas.

Tobio volteó a contemplar al pelirrojo, la mueca en su cara demostraba qué tan idiota lo consideraba.

—Que dos personas vistan iguales no los hace hermanos.

— ¿Seguro?

Tobio negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que no, omega estúpido! —Y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Así fue como empezó una pequeña pelea sin sentido que acabaría haciéndose costumbre. Pelea que fue interrumpida por el alfa más bajo, que golpeo la ventanilla, reclamando su atención. Shouyou le abrió la puerta, intrigado.

—Estoy seguro de que mis padres y mis hermanos están bien, mis padres se encargaron de que estuviéramos preparados para cualquier tipo de situación. —Y le clavó la mirada a Tobio. —Sin embargo, ¿no estás preocupado por tu familia o algo así?

El alfa bajo la cabeza, pensativo. Hinata se pregunto durante todo el silencio de Tobio, qué más sabría hacer Kenma y a qué rayos se dedicarían sus padres para que él estuviera tan seguro.

—No sé si mi familia está bien, pero creo que si estuvieran mal me daría cuenta, ¿verdad? —Shouyou y Kenma negaron con la cabeza. —O quizás, ¿no? —Los otros dos asintieron lentamente.

—Bueno entonces creo que deberíamos comprobar tu familia. —Comentó Kenma, siendo apoyado por Shouyou quien asentía vehemente.

Acto quinto: arrorró cua cua

Tardaron casi cinco horas en recorrer lo que normalmente deberían haber hecho en dos. Habían tenido unos cuantos percances en el camino, al parecer, Shouyou había aprendido a manejar la autobomba, pero no mucho, habían chocado más de cuatro veces.

—Deberíamos dejar que maneje Kenma. —dijo Tobio, enfurruñado junto a la ventana. Kenma lo había obligado a sentarse lejos de Shouyou después de que chocaran por tercera vez gracias a que Tobio decidía que tirar de la cola de Shouyou era una buena forma de terminar discusiones.

—Es mi jodida autobomba, no empieces de nuevo.

—¡Ni siquiera eres bombero!

—¡Pero yo la robe!

—¡Ya cállense los dos! Lo único que hacen es desperdiciar energía en un momento crítico, nunca sabes cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que puedas descansar o comer algo, deberían gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible.

Silencio.

—Yo tengo razón, es mi autobomba. —Retomó la discusión el pelirrojo.

Tobio y Kenma lo miraron mal.

—No, eres un idiota. —Se quejó el alfa más alto.

Así comenzó una nueva discusión que consiguió que el camión de bomberos serpenteara por el camino lleno de obstáculos. Kenma dio un largo suspiro.

—Suficiente. Si continuamos así lo que nos mate van a ser sus peleas y no el apocalipsis.

Y así fue como el resto del trayecto, Kenma se hizo con el volante, para satisfacción de Tobio y desgracia de Shouyou. Fue en ese recorrido que el omega se inclinó para adelante con las orejas bien atentas y dijo:

—Deberíamos ver si en esa escuela hay sobrevivientes.

—Wow, eso suena como lo más inteligente que dijiste hasta ahora. —Acotó Tobio mirándole burlón.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, la verdad es que la idea se le había venido a la mente luego de recordar una película de zombies.

—Es una buena idea, de hecho. —Dijo Kenma y se propuso a estacionar el camión.

Acto sexto:  Tiro, tiro, tiro, puñalada, puñalada

Cuando bajaron de la autobomba se encontraron con unas cuantas paredes tiradas y un reguero de cadáveres que parecían ser el plato principal de un festín. Shouyou llegó a la conclusión que la enfermedad bíblica te convertía en una especie de demonio-caníbal-carroñero…

—No son demonios-caníbales-carroñeros.

Shouyou miró a Kenma sorprendido.

—¡Puedes leer mentes!

—No, lo tenias escrito en toda tu cara…

—¡Puedes leer caras!

Kenma arrugó la nariz, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, un demonio-caníbal-carroñero salió de la puta nada y salto hacia él. Kenma no le dio tiempo de reacción, alzó el brazo y le disparó una de las flechas que había tallado ese mismo día justo en medio de la frente.

—Si fuesen carroñeros, no tendrían la necesidad de atacar, simplemente esperarían que muriésemos para comernos, o habría una horda de ellos comiendo los cadáveres que están allí tirados.

— ¡Sabia que era rabia!

—¡Que no es rabia!

Otro de los no-demonios-caníbales-carroñeros salió de la nada, esta vez Tobio fue quien le dio fin. La cuerda resonó con fuerza, y cuando el…¿ser? Cayó muerto Shouyou vio que tenia la flecha clavada en entre medio de las cejas.

—Debe ser rabia, no me creo que sea alguna clase de zombie.

—Supéralo, son zombies, caen muertos con un tiro en la cabeza.

Shouyou los observó con una mezcla de respeto e incredulidad, ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?

—Sabes, los humanos también morimos si nos disparan en la cabeza, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta. —Shouyou comentó, con la voz temblando, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi padre no lo haría. —Acotó el alfa más pequeño bajando el arco.

Tobio movió la cola, de un lado a otro, molesto. También bajó el arco.

—Tu padre viviría pero cualquier otro humano no. —Aclaró.

Shouyou aplanó las orejas, escéptico, ¿Qué clase de persona era el padre de Kenma? ¿Un tipo con superpoderes o algo así? Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos seguía a los alfas, los tres avanzaban como si todo el recorrido fuese el más normal del mundo y no uno apocalíptico. Tan metido estaba en qué clase de persona seria el padre de Kenma que cuando aquel tipo se arrojó sobre él no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Lo único que pudo hacer fue chillar. Sus acompañantes voltearon con los arcos en alto.

El tipo que se le había echado encima sujetaba un caño oxidado y lo había cruzado sobre su cuello, tomándolo como rehén. Kenma no le dio tiempo a negociar, como si fuera un acto reflejo disparó una flecha que se clavó en hombro del alfa. Hinata estaba seguro que Kenma había apuntado a matar y en el último segundo el desconocido se había movido. El arquero volvió a cargar otra con eficacia y velocidad, mientras Tobio lanzaba una flecha que le rozó la mejilla, si el alfa desconocido no se hubiese apartado del omega, esta se habría clavado con seguridad en su ojo. Al parecer sus nuevos acompañantes estaban muy decididos a matar al desconocido. Estaban a punto de soltar mas flechas cuando alguien grito:

— ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Paren, paren!

Bajaron apenas los arcos, pero no destensaron las cuerdas.

De las sombras surgieron dos figuras, eran adultos y lucían muy asustados. Uno era un omega que tenía todo el cabello gris, el otro era un alfa de aspecto normal. Aferrada a la cintura del omega, había una pequeña alfa que tenía dos coletas muy llamativas, era la más asustada del grupo.

Shouyou, quien para ese momento ya había vuelto a acercarse al par de alfas, volteo hacia ellos preocupado.

—No creo que sean peligrosos. —Les comentó bajito.

Esas parecieron ser las palabras indicadas para calmar a los alfas que con miradas duras apuntaban a los recién llegados. Bajaron los arcos.

— ¡Discúlpenlo, solo pensaba en protegernos! —Se excusó el omega de las orejas grises.

Tras de sí escuchó a uno de los alfas suspirar. El desconocido que había sido alcanzado por la flecha se sujetaba la herida arrodillado en el piso.

—Lo siento, reaccione por instinto. —Se disculpó Kenma.

Tobio sin embargo, no dijo nada. Shouyou se acercó al alfa herido, el otro omega también se había inclinado hacia él. El alfa gruñó en advertencia hacia el pequeño omega pelirrojo, el bombero retrocedió un poco.

—Yo solo quiero ayudar, lo juro…—Comentó alzando las manos.

Pero el alfa seguía mirándolo con rencor, como si no hubiese sido él quien los hubiera atacado primero. Hinata abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse pero otra persona hablo primero:

—¡Yo los conozco, fueron alumnos míos hace como tres o cuatro años! —Dijo el alfa que hasta el momento había guardado silencio acercándose. —Sí, estaban en el club de arquería. —Los nombrados se miraron entre ellos, como si aquello no fuera obvio. —Tobio Iwaizumi y Kenma Ushijima. —Ellos asintieron.

El omega de las orejas grises suspiró:

—Sí, Daichi, fueron alumnos nuestros, aunque creo que es más importante ocuparnos de Kentaro en este momento.

—Gracias. —Comentó sarcástico el alfa.

La niña se aproximó a él preocupado.

—Suga-sensei, ¿Kentaro se va a morir? —Susurró asustada.

“Suga-sensei” miró a la niña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Kentaro los observó a todos con mala cara desde el suelo.

—No, no solo estaba tratando de que Daichi-sensei me prestara atención.

Tobio se acercó un poco a ellos y observó la herida del alfa, sangraba mucho.

—Sí, quizás se muera. —Dijo como si nada.

La niña y Suga lo observaron  con los ojos como platos. Kenma le dio un codazo en el costado.

— ¡No dejen que mi hermano muera! —Chilló la niña, abrazándose a un fastidiado Kentaro.

— ¡Nadie se va a morir! —Espetó el omega dándole una mala mirada a Tobio.

—Apreciaría que dejaran de discutir sobre mi muerte mientras tengo una flecha clavada en el hombro, gracias.

—Puede ser peor. —Comentó Kenma arrodillándose.

Kentaro gruñó cuando este extendió la mano.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser peor?! —Preguntó indignado.

—Apunte a tu cabeza, podrías estar muerto ahora mismo.

—Kenma, no deberías ser tan directo. —Exclamó Shouyou preocupado.

—Pero tiene razón yo también apunte a su cabeza, el tipo es bueno esquivando hay que concederle eso. —Señaló Tobio desde su lugar.

— ¡Tobio!

—Hijos de puta…

Acto séptimo: salvaje

—¿Dónde estamos yendo ahora? —Preguntó Shouyou, sentado entre Kenma y Kentaro.

Al final, había sido votado que sería Kenma quien manejaría la autobomba, y luego de haber conseguido que Kentaro se dejase vendar la herida, habían decidido que viajarían juntos a partir de ese momento.

—Lejos de aquí. —dijo Kentaro, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Desde allí veía a Akane sujetada de la autobomba, con Suga a un lado y Daichi al otro.

—Gracias, jamás había escuchado algo que me ayudase tanto. —respondió Kenma, con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

Shouyou suspiró, en serio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?

—Vamos hacia mi casa; estamos en medio del fin del mundo, conviene tener armas y provisiones.

Kentaro se giró a mirarlo, con claro veneno en la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estamos yendo por eso y no por alguna mierda sentimental?

Kenma entrecerró los ojos, jamás quitándolos de la carretera. Shouyou vio como los dedos se crispaban alrededor del volante.

—Sabes, que tú estés muy preocupado por tu pareja, que probablemente ya este muerta, no quiere decir que yo me deje llevar por esa clase de sentimentalismo.

Shouyou procuró mirar al frente y no delatar la tensión en su cola, por alguna razón que él desconocía Kenma estaba muy enojado con el otro alfa. No tenía idea de por qué, desde que andaba con ellos había quedado claro que el más tranquilo e inteligente de los tres era él. Pasó todo el camino intentando ignorar las puyas entre los alfas y procurando mirar todo el tiempo al frente.

Cuando por fin llegaron pudo respirar con normalidad.

La casa de Kenma era enorme, una especie de mansión o algo así, el tipo debía ser millonario. Se bajó de la autobomba y lo primero que hizo fue pararse junto a Tobio. Le tiró de la manga. Tobio le dio una mirada de reojo.

— ¿Qué?

—Kenma es salvaje.

— ¿Si?

—Sí, le dijo un montón de cosas horribles a Kentaro ahí adentro. —Respondió señalando la cabina del camión.

Tobio se rasco una de sus orejas, eran más pequeñas que las de Kenma y más oscuras. El alfa miro la mansión frente a él y bostezó, la fortaleza se veía aislada de la catástrofe que había sacudido al mundo, como si tuviera un campo de fuerza protector o algo así.

—No le debe agradar y ya. —Justificó.

—Eso no significa que…

— ¿Vamos? —Pregunto Daichi siguiendo a los demás hacia la entrada.

Shouyou asintió distraído.

Kenma se acercó a un pequeño tablero digital y colocó una contraseña. Las puertas se abrieron al instante. Eran de doble hoja, de metal negro que tenía espacio suficiente para que la cruzaran dos autobombas. Por lo pronto sólo la cruzo una.

Acto octavo: Bang, bang estas liquidado

La casa de Kenma era tan grande, tecnológica y genial como parecía por fuera. Había pasillos decorados con premios, medallas y cuadros que parecían súper caros.  Pero el alfa no estaba interesado en darles un tour por la casa, lo primero que hizo fue guiarlos a la “armería” por más loco que sonase.

La armería tampoco era pequeña, era enorme y estaba llena de armas de todos los tipos, Shouyou no había visto tantas armas juntas, ni en una de esas películas de acción ni en ninguna de guerras. Inevitablemente se encontró pensando en qué clase de personas serian los padres de su nuevo amigo; unas peligrosas seguro.

Kenma no perdió tiempo y empezó a seleccionar entre todas las armas las que consideraba indicadas, las cuales eran muchas, ¿Quién además de él podría saber cómo disparar esas cosas? ¿Y por qué él sabría cómo disparar esas cosas? Kenma pareció ignorar que probablemente fuera el único del grupo que sabía cómo funcionaba un arma y procedió a entregárselas como si fueran caramelos o el diario con las malas nuevas de turno. En algún momento se encontró a si mismo cargando un bolso lleno de cajas de balas de todos los tipos y tamaños.

De repente, el alfa clavó los ojos sobre un estante vacio y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Suga preocupado.

—Tetsuro se llevó mi fusil favorito.

— ¿Tu qué? —Volvió a preguntar el omega.

—Mi fusil favorito, le mande a grabar mis iniciales.

— ¿Qué? —Esta vez fueron todos.

—Fue mi regalo de graduación. Ese tipo no tiene respeto por nada.

—Sí era por sentimentalismo. —Comentó molesto Kentaro.

Kenma lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—Sentimentalismo por esa estúpida arma, porque estás enfermo.

Kenma frunció la nariz y llevó sus orejas hacia atrás, ofendido.

—Takara no es un arma estúpida, tiene una mira perfecta. —Protestó molesto.

Todos lo miraron con estupefacción.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero.

Shouyou llegó a la conclusión que la familia de Kenma eran personas muy raras.

Acto noveno: Alta suciedad

Al final, terminaron cargando las dos camionetas que encontraron con muchas armas, y ropa y comida que Kenma sacó de un sótano algo sospechoso. Shouyou terminó en la autobomba, junto a Kenma y Tobio. En una de las camionetas iban Daichi y Akane; Suga y Kentaro iban en la otra, después de llegar a la conclusión de que Suga era el que tenía menos posibilidades de recibir un puñetazo en medio de la cara mientras manejaba. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Shouyou era lo preparada que parecía esa familia, o tenían todos un severo caso de paranoia, o tenían algo que ver en el asunto del fin del mundo.

—Kenma, ¿por qué tu familia tiene un arsenal en su casa? —preguntó Shouyou, después de juntar la suficiente confianza.

—Mis padres trabajan para el gobierno.

Tobio se había dormido en algún punto del camino, con la cara apoyada en la ventana, tenía la boca abierta y había comenzado a babear.

—Estoy bastante seguro que un par de oficinistas del gobierno no tendrían esa mansión, mucho menos ese arsenal.

Kenma apretó los labios con fuerza, Shouyou supuso que no era un buen tema de conversación, pero joder, era el puto apocalipsis, todos sus conocidos estaban o bien muertos o convertidos en una especie de no-demonios-caníbales-carroñeros, ya estaba comenzando a importarle poco lo que los demás pensasen.

—Sep, un par de oficinistas no podrían vivir allí, ni tener ese arsenal; a menos que sea muy ilegal…

—No es ilegal, mis padres son partes de las fuerzas especiales.

Shouyou se giró a mirarlo anonadado. Los padres de Kenma eran parte de las fuerzas especiales.

—Fuerzas especiales…así como ¿espías o ninjas?

—Sí, pero más real.

Silencio.

—Creo que no quiero meterme con tu familia…

—Buena decisión.

Silencio incomodo.

Acto decimo: Arriba las manos

Llegaron a la casa de Tobio antes de que cayera la noche. Era una casa normal, como la de Shouyou. La única diferencia fue que cuando él y Tobio pusieron un pie en la entrada una flecha se clavó a unos centímetros de la pierna del alfa. Hinata se vio inmovilizado otra vez por Kenma que decidió, que lo más seguro era sujetarlo de la cola por alguna extraña razón.

—¿¡Por qué me disparan!? —Preguntó Tobio indignado.

Desde la escalera se asomó un beta, era castaño y llevaba un arco.

— ¡Es Tobio! —Exclamó mirando hacia la habitación más cercana.

— ¿Tobio? ¡Dispárale, dispárale! —Dijo una voz que venía desde la habitación.

El alfa erizo su cola enfadado cuando otra flecha le pasó cerca.

— ¡¿Akira, por qué quieres dispararme ahora?!

¿Ahora? Se preguntó Shouyou.

— ¡Te fuiste sin lavar los platos, tuve que lavarlos yo!

— ¡Es el fin del mundo, ¿por qué lavaste los platos?!

— ¡Porque otra vez no lo hiciste!

— ¡Estaba en una competencia de arco!

— ¡Yo en el fin del mundo!

— ¡Mi competición de arco se convirtió en el fin del mundo también!

— ¡Buh, no eres especial Tobio yo también estuve en zona de guerra! —Comento el beta de la escalera mientras disparaba otra flecha que casi da en el blanco.

—Chicos, me encantaría poder entrar a la casa, afuera está haciendo frio. —Comentó Kenma como quien no quiere la cosa, dando un paso al interior de la casa, tras ellos los otros se miraban asombrados, ¿Qué pasaba con esas personas?

— ¡¿Ese es Kenma!? —chilló la voz que Tobio había nombrado como Akira.

—Sí, es él. —Comentó el beta, bajando el arco.

—Kenji, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estaba Kenma? —Y Akira se asomó para ver si efectivamente se trataba del mencionado. Akira era un alfa muy parecido a Tobio, aunque más bajo y con una mirada más llena de impaciencia.

—Hey. —Saludó Kenma acercándose a la escalera.

Los demás entraron despacio, todavía asustados por el intercambio de flechas.

—Son unos desagradecidos, vine a buscarlos.

—Tardaste una semana Tobio, podríamos estar más muerto que muertin. —Se excusó ofendido Akira.

— ¿Y sabes quién era muertin, Tobio? —Preguntó el beta.

—Uno bien muerto. —Completó Akira cruzándose de brazos.

Suga y Daichi estallaron en carcajadas.

—Tus hermanos podrían estar más muertos que muertin. —Se burlaron los adultos entre risas.

—Solo pasaron cuatro días. —Señalo Hinata interrumpiéndolos.

Silencio.

—No, pasaron como diez días. —Comentó Kenma mirándolo raro.

—No, estoy seguro que paso una semana—Intervino Daichi.

Silencio incomodo.

—No, chicos, fueron cuatro, hoy es el cuarto día del apocalipsis. —Aclaró Shouyou.

Kenma y Suga se contemplaron extrañados, no les estaban dando las cuentas, algo estaba muy mal.

—Necesito un calendario. —Declaró Suga llamando la atención de todos.

Kenji le señalo la cocina.

—Hay uno colgado en el refrigerador.

Acto decimo primero: No distingo

—Esto es muy raro. —declaró Tobio, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el almanaque mientras Suga y Kenma trataban de hacer coincidir fechas.

—Tobio, es el apocalipsis, por supuesto que va a ser raro. —le respondió Akira con saña.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelearse? Tienen la capacidad de concentración de un cachorro de dos meses. —Suga no estaba de humor para la mierda de nadie. Ya había tenido suficiente de los mellizos Iwaizumi cuando los tuvo de alumnos. —Como decíamos, hoy es viernes diecinueve de marzo. Shouyou asegura que él comenzó su entrenamiento el martes dieciséis, y que ese fue el mismo día que comenzó todo. Ahora, los que estábamos en esta ciudad, todos coincidimos que comenzó el viernes pasado, que sería el viernes doce. En cambio, Kenma y Tobio, que estaban en una competición en otra ciudad, aseguran que fue el martes de la semana pasada, el nueve.

El silencio cayó pesado en la cocina, todos tratando de pensar que podría ser el causante de esos lapsus de descanso que se tomaba el fin del mundo entre atacar ciudad y ciudad.

—Bueno, lo que podemos estar seguros es de que empieza o martes o viernes.

Todos se giraron a ver a Daichi, quien había decidido abrir la heladera con total confianza.

—Daichi, no estás ayudando.

El nombrado sólo se encogió de hombros y continúo revolviendo el refrigerador en busca de algo para comer.

—El fin del mundo no ayuda Suga.

—Daichi. —Advirtió el omega llevando las orejas hacia atrás.

—Es la verdad, probablemente vamos a morirnos de cualquier forma, hagamos lo que hagamos.

—Daichi. Basta. Estas asustando a Akane.

La aludida estaba aferrada a su hermano, con uñas y dientes.

—En algún momento debía de asustarse, bienvenidos al fin del mundo chicos.

—No lo recordaba tan pesimista Daichi-sensei. —Comentó Kenma dando un largo suspiro.

—El efecto del fin del mundo, supongo que en un rato se le va a pasar. —Señaló Kenji cruzado de brazos. Daichi asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

Acto decimo segundo: arrorró cua cua 2

Pasaron la noche en la casa de los Iwaizumi. En la mañana partirían en busca de más sobrevivientes.


	2. Kotaro

** Acto primero: el humo de mi fasito **

Shimizu Kotaro estaba escapando de sus responsabilidades cuando el apocalipsis comenzó.

— ¡Bro, no tienes idea de lo que acabo de ver! —Comentó Kotaro acercándose confidente al árbol contra el que estaba recostado su mejor amigo, Tetsuro, un alfa un poco más alto que él aunque nunca más sexy. Lo miró con poco interés.

— ¿Qué viste? —Preguntó con pocas ganas.

—Una persona comiéndose a otra en el patio del bufet

—Kotaro, ¿estás drogado?

Él asintió con vehemencia.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Respondió como si fuera obvio.

— ¿¡Estas colocado en la academia militar!?

Tetsuro estalló en carcajadas, trataba de cubrirse la boca con las manos.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿tú no lo estás?

—Sí, si lo estoy….

Más carcajadas.

Silencio.

—No, de verdad, se están comiendo a alguien en el patio del bufet. —Y se rio más si era posible.

En ese momento alguien se acerco a ellos, era una omega muy bonita con el cabello corto, vestida de militar. Se detuvo frente a ellos agitada.

— ¡Kanoka! —Exclamaron los dos al unisonó.

Ella los miró extrañada, y acomodó el fusil que sujetaba.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, el fin del mundo se desató! —Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano a Tetsuro que seguía sentado. Tetsuro la tomó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

— ¡El fin del mundo está en el patio, hermana! —Kanoka lo miró anonadada. Kotaro desde su lugar aguantaba la risa, ¡El fin del mundo estaba en el patio del bufet!

— ¿Están colocados en la academia? —Preguntó dando una mirada rápida por sobre su hombro.

—Seee.

—Nooo.

Kanoka volvió a dar otra mirada por sobre el hombro, ligeramente nerviosa. Seguro se estaba preguntando como eludir el fin del mundo que estaba en patio (por supuesto), con ellos dos en aquel estado y peor cómo llevar a Tetsuro ante su padre así tal y como estaba.

— ¿No podían elegir otro momento para esto? —se quejó con urgencia.

Su hermano y el mejor amigo de su hermano la contemplaban como si ella fuera parte de un cuadro surrealista. Fue Kotaro el que habló, inclinándose hacia delante, como si estuviera por contarle un secreto. Los disparos sonaban en la distancia.

—Kanoka…

— ¿Si?

—Nosotros no elegimos el momento, el momento nos eligió a nosotros porque no tenemos control del tiempo, él lo tiene sobre nosotros. —Proclamó como si fuera una verdad del universo y sonrió bobalicón.

Kanoka no era un persona violenta, pero quiso golpearlo muy fuerte en la nariz.

Los primeros instantes del fin del mundo fueron así: ellos muy colocados para si quiera entender la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando y con la hermana menor de Tetsuro arrastrándolos por toda la academia.

** Acto segundo: Quilombo **

La verdadera mierda comenzó cuando los efectos de la droga empezaron a desaparecer.

De alguna forma, que para Kotaro era algo dudosa, habían conseguido encontrarse con el padre de su amigo, robar un jeep del ejército y dirigirse a la casa de estos.

Cada metro que recorrían, era un detalle más que Kotaro notaba del mundo exterior, como que la siempre pacifica y dulce Kanoka estaba encaramada de una ventana del jeep disparando sin piedad, o que aquel compañero suyo de entrenamiento estaba siendo devorado por esa alfa sexy que atendía la cafetería de la academia.

Kotaro sólo deseaba estar lo suficientemente drogado para no notar esas cosas.

** Acto tercero: Yo no sé mañana **

Para cuando llegaron a la armería de la familia Ushijima, Kotaro ya no sentía ni un poco los efectos de la droga. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que no eran los primeros con la genial idea de buscar armas, dentro estaban el padre de Tetsuro y dos de sus cuatro hermanos.

— ¡Papá! —Llamó su amigo desde la puerta.

Wakatoshi Ushijima, que seguía tan asombroso y musculoso como lo recordaba, los saludo con un asentimiento, como si no se acabasen de encontrar en pleno apocalipsis.

—Oh, siguen con vida. —comentaron al unísono Satori y Wakatoshi al verse.

Kanoka en cambio atravesó la habitación y se lanzó sobre sus dos hermanos menores apresándolos en un gran abrazo, preocupada. Kourai trató de librarse del abrazo, no obstante Tsutomu solo lo correspondió estallando en llanto. Tetsuro se unió al abrazo grupal al grito de: “mis hermanos menores son tan lindos”. Kotaro en cambio sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, en parte de tristeza en parte de preocupación, ¿Su hermano y sus padres estarían bien? Tetsuro alzó la cabeza de su abrazo grupal y lo arrastró hacia ellos, los hermanos de su mejor amigo parecieron captar la razón de su llanto y lo aplastaron contra ellos. Kourai fue el primero en escabullirse.

— ¿Dónde está Kenma? —Preguntó Kanoka al separarse.

—Pensábamos que estaba con ustedes. —Comentó Tsutomu con una nueva oleada de lágrimas llegándole a los ojos. Kourai le dio un par de palmadas muy fuertes en la espalda.

—Kenma debe estar vivo. —Les dijo.

—Sí, tiene buena puntería. —Sentencio Kanoka intentando tranquilizarlos como buena hermana mayor.

— ¡Debe estar muerto! —Exclamó Tetsuro, hundiendo con su grito todo intento de tranquilizar a Tsutomu.

Tsutomu estalló en una nueva cascada de lágrimas, ahora acompañado de Tetsuro.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, los padres de su mejor amigo hablaban entre ellos tranquilamente mientras cargaban bolsos con armas.

— ¡Kotaro, Kenma está muerto!

— ¡No está muerto Tetsuro, no seas alarmista! —Le reclamó Kourai.

Pero su hermano mayor lo ignoró olímpicamente y continúo con su teatro. Se acercó a la repisa donde descansaba el fusil preferido de su hermano.

— ¡Esta muerto, Kourai, muertisimo! ¡Para hacerle honor a su nombre debo llevarme a Takara! —Y tomó el fusil. Kourai intento sacárselo de las manos, pero Tetsuro la alejó lo más que pudo de las manos del pequeño gama.

—Kenma va a volver, no va a encontrar a Takara y cuando te encuentre la vas a pasar mal. —Dijo Kourai, pasándose la mano por el pelo, harto de las estupideces de su hermano.

—Si Kenma está vivo 1) ¿Por qué no está aquí? 2) ¿por qué supondría que fui yo el que se llevó a Takara? 3) Kenma debe haberse arrojado ante el primer zombie que vio, no tiene voluntad de vivir.

Tsutomu lloraba aun más en la distancia; Kourai lo miró muy confundido y bastante disgustado. Kotaro sólo podía preguntase si su amigo podría poner una expresión tan ridícula como esa.

—1) Kenma estaba en una competición, seguro que está viniendo hacia aquí, 2) porque eres el más estúpido de los cinco, 3) Kenma no tendrá demasiadas ganas de vivir, pero ha jugado suficientes juegos de zombies como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Tetsuro boqueó sorprendido, wow, ese Kourai sí que era salvaje.

—Si yo soy el más estúpido, ¿Quién es el más inteligente?

—Llegó el momento de que sepas la verdad—dijo el gama, acercándose a su hermano y poniendo su mano en el hombro, como preparándose para decir la verdad del universo. — cuando tu y Kanoka estaban en el útero, toda la materia gris que estaba destinada a ti, por un error biológico terminó dentro de la corteza cerebral de Kanoka, dejándote a ti con un gran vacío…

Silencio en la armería.

—Wooooooo es una gran teoría, Kourai, eso explicaría tantas cosas…—Satori se había doblado en dos de tanto reír, Wakatoshi lo miraba desde su izquierda, con un lanzagranadas colgando del hombro, con gran desaprobación.

—Satori, no deberías ser tan cruel con nuestros hijos…

Kotaro se dio cuenta que Tsutomu había dejado de hacer ruido, cuando giró para buscarlo lo encontró en un rinconcito, abrazado a una katana, llorando silenciosamente. Debía apestar ser él. Y se giró para continuar viendo como su mejor amigo peleaba con Kourai.

—…y Kanoka no es TAAAAAN inteligente! ¡Esta enlazada con un Tanaka! ¡Con el Tanaka que quiere abrir una jodida pastelería! —Tetsuro tenía un punto.

—Pero bro, su banda suena bien…

—Sí, pero es el que quiere dejar la banda.

Kanoka decidió intervenir.

—Ryu no quiere dejar la banda, solo quiere un poco más de tiempo para la pastelería.

Silencio.

—Se supone que es punk, ¿Por qué quiere tener una pastelería? —Tetsuro ahogó una risa.

—Porque le gusta el pastel.

— ¡Pero es punk Kanoka!

—Ser punk no te inhabilita para comer pastel. —Se quejó ella.

—Un momento, ¿los punks pueden comer pastel? —Preguntó Kotaro cada vez más confundido.

— ¡Chicos, no veo que estén eligiendo sus armas! —Les reclamó Satori cerrando otro bolso. Les dio una mirada por sobre el hombro, como si recién se detuviera a contarlos—Esperen, ¿Kenma está muerto? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¡Esta muerto! —Exclamaron Kotaro y Tetsuro a la vez.

—No está ni vivo ni muerto, está desaparecido. —Terminó la discusión Wakatoshi.

** Acto cuarto: pal norte **

En vista de que el gobierno había tomado una posición de “sálvese quien pueda” frente al apocalipsis, habían terminado decidiendo que era una buena idea comenzar una evacuación por su propia cuenta. Kotaro no estaba muy seguro cómo terminó sentado en la parte delantera de un camión, con el padre de su mejor amigo y su amigo agazapado en algún lugar de la parte trasera; con un fusil de asalto en las manos y los ojos clavados en un camino lleno de escombros. Se habían dividido en tres grupos y su grupo había sido nombrado “Súper omega” a pesar de que el único omega era Satori. Los otros grupos eran “Alfa uno” y “Omega uno”. Súper omega, estaba asignado al hospital general de la ciudad y hacia allí se dirigían.

Kotaro miró nervioso por la ventanilla que daba a la caja del camión, trató de distinguir si Tetsuro estaba dormido o estaba de guardia como le habían ordenado. No pudo ver nada.

Satori detuvo el camión bruscamente, casi se estampa contra el parabrisas.

Habían llegado al hospital.

** Acto quinto: si me siento mal vos sos mi hospital **

El hospital era un caos. No había otra forma de describirlo que no acabara en desastre; bueno quizás sí, también se lo podría llamar carnicería de humanos o algo así. Había gente muerta por todas partes, camillas, y un montón de… cosas de médicos desperdigadas por doquier. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie vivo por allí. ¡Carajo! ¿Y si su madre estaba muerta?

—Creo que este lugar esta vacío, mejor volvamos. —Comentó Tetsuro bajando su fusil, un poco nervioso por la atmosfera de terror que desprendía el hospital.

Satori lo observó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy seguro que huelo algo más adelante. —Afirmó tocándose la nariz.

—Tal vez tu nariz está fallando…— le respondió mientras avanzaba desganado, Takara se balanceaba en su pecho.

Satori llevó sus orejas grandes y pelirrojas hacia atrás, claramente ofendido.

—Mi nariz nunca falla, soy el mejor rastreador de las fuerzas.

—Eso es asombroso.

—Gracias.

—Creo que huelo algo también. —Interrumpió Kotaro cuando ya había llegado al centro del hospital.

Preparó su rifle, nunca se sabía cuando un zombie iba a saltar a atacar. A su izquierda, Tetsuro alzaba a Takara con una mirada despiadada. Si lo que sea que estaba haciendo ruido era un humano, que por favor se anunciara antes de hacer nada, sino Kotaro estaba seguro que Tetsuro lo mataría antes de que pudiese hacer nada. ¡Joder! Cuando se concentraba su mejor amigo era sexy. Satori se adelantó y alzó las orejas, alerta, levantó su mano en señal de “pare” hacia ellos.

— ¡Si hay alguien ahí espero que no sean zombies! —Gritó.

Del otro extremo de la habitación se escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños.

— ¡No somos zombies! —Respondió una voz.

— ¿Seguros?

—Sí, seguros.

—Si fueran zombies estamos preparados para volarles los sesos.

— ¿A todos?

— ¡Sí, a los ocho!

— ¿¡Cómo saben que somos ocho!?

— ¡Tengo muy buen olfato! ¡Soy el mejor rastreador del país o lo que queda del país!

—Papá por favor, debes dejar de repetirle eso a todos. —Le susurró Tetsuro.

—Shh, alfa dos, no interrrumpas a papá cuando conversa con zombies.

— ¡No somos zombies!

—¡Entonces salgan!

Más ruidos extraños desde el otro lado.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —Preguntó Kotaro en un murmullo.

—Están decidiendo quien sale, al parecer el hijo del alfa que pusieron a cargo no quiere que salga. —Respondió el pelirrojo como si nada.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sabes esos detalles? —Indagó escéptico su hijo.

—Tengo buen olfato, ya se los dije.

—No creo que eso sea…

— ¡Voy a salir no disparen! —Interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Yo reconozco esa voz y ese…

— ¿Kotaro?

— ¿Mamá?

Los alfas corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación, para encontrarse en un apretado abrazo. Satori y Tetsuro bajaron las armas.

— ¡Esperen, es Kotaro! —Exclamó otra voz y pronto se escucharon más pisadas.

El nombrado se separó de su madre para ver a su hermano y el novio de este que se acercaban hacia él. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Yuu! —Y los dos se unieron en un gran abrazo de oso.

— ¿Hay alguien más de tu familia ahí adentro? —Dijo Satori divertido.

Kotaro miró ilusionado a su madre y hermano, quizá su padre estaba allí atrás, escondido. Su madre podía ponerse algo sobre protectora aunque no lo pareciese. Yuu sólo se mordió el labio, mientras su madre bajo la mirada.

—No sabemos donde esta Koushi.

** Acto sexto: arrorró cua cua 3 **

Terminaron decidiendo que esa noche dormirían en el hospital y en la mañana partirían a encontrase con Alfa Uno y Omega Uno. En total, el grupo terminó siendo de once personas, cinco alfas, cinco omegas, y un beta.

Se estaban preparando para dormir cuando Kotaro escuchó a Tetsuro susurrar:

—Kenma va a matarme.

Satori miró como su hijo se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos. Kotaro llevó una mano conciliadora al hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, va hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> si llegaste hasta aca, gracias :')


End file.
